Project Summary The NMDR will develop a Governing Body, with the help of the NIH Program Officers, to create an expert advisory group who will provide guidance to the development of the nextgen MW. The Governance Core will also serve to engage the stakeholders of the metabolomics community. We nominate four international research leaders who have consented to be on the Board, each with specific expertise necessary to guide the MW into not only the next for years, but into the ultimate future of the metabolomics field. We propose a set of guidelines for the function of the Governing Board and for orchestrating interactions with the SEPCC and the Metabolomics Steering Group. The Governing Board, along with the SEPCC, will advise NMDR on metadata and data standards to adopt, tools to incorporate in the MW, and communication strategies to be adopted by the NMDR. This core will provide approaches for coordinating interactions between different stakeholders and NMDR, and most importantly, will shoulder the responsibility of assessing the infrastructure and the cloud environment for NMDR.